


The Reward of Spontaneity

by kyleecomet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:25:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyleecomet/pseuds/kyleecomet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly didn't quite know what made her feel like going to a club in London that night. She had expected the loud, raucous people that usually caused her to vibrate with anxiety, but certainly not Irene Adler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing. Comments are very encouraged.

"So. Come here often?" Molly stammered, sure she wouldn't be heard over the steady thrum of music. The woman she had intended to try and chat up did hear and rolled her eyes. Molly sighed and walked away.  _Nice one Hooper,_ she thought as she relocated to a more secluded table. Her intention was to find a nice looking girl and spend the night with her. Her efforts were, so far, all for naught. It had been ages since she'd been with another person for the night. Not since that dreadful boyfriend Tyler in December of last year. Now it was October of this year, and still not a soul to be with her. Molly was pulled out of her pity fest by an attractive blond woman with piercing green eyes sat down at her table. "Hello!" Molly said cheerfully, grateful for the company.  The woman spoke in a thick Russian accent. "Have you seen a woman? Dark brown hair, bright blue eyes, about 5'3" lingering about here? She is going by the name Natalie Fisher currently and is better known as Irene Adler." Molly gasped at the name. Irene Adler, the last person she expected to come up again. "No I haven't, actually. Why do you ask?" She replied. "Come with be, girl." The blonde woman grabbed her and and pulled her out of her chair and past the bar, then pushing her into a car and getting in the driver's seat. Molly tried to catch her breath as 10 million questions floated in the head. "Who... where are we... why me... is this some sort of joke?" "No darling, not a joke. We're going to my house. Why you? Because you're adorable. And who am I?" The woman said all this without her accent, while ridding herself of the wig, makeup, and contacts. "Always a flare for the theaterics I'm afraid. I'm Irene Adler."


	2. Chapter 2

"You're- you were dead. Dead. I'm sorry but I'm afraid this is all very impossible. You see, once a person dies they are dead. No coming back." Molly finished this statement with a huff. Irene started driving, having taken off her disguise. "No, not quite dear. Not your friend Sherlock, and certainly not me. Remember, you are only who the record book says you are, and it helps to be in touch with the man who writes the book. That's a story for another day though. The real question is, why you? Not just because you're adorable that would be ridiculous. You know things, Molly. You see a lot down in that morgue of yours. Shy, sweet Molly. Nobody would ever think about how powerful your mind is, except someone who knew where to look. That's how you helped Sherlock fake his death, because you know things. I'm not looking for the details of that right now, what I want to know is if you have work tommorow." Irene finished speaking and turned to Molly, who was stunned. "So you know about Sherlock," She began. "No I don't have work tommorow, and I demand to know where you are taking me. How much do you know about me Irene? Because I am really not the type of girl to go off with strangers in the night.


End file.
